


Flow

by lyric_1224



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyric_1224/pseuds/lyric_1224
Summary: RPS





	Flow

“埃迪，你怎么了……？”

 

他保持着同一个姿势走神许久，直到副驾驶上男孩的声音把他唤回现实。埃迪揉了揉眉心，冲着卡勒姆的方向抱歉地一笑，“只是醒的太早了，没事的。”

 

男孩点点头，拎起后座上的背包打开了车门。埃迪看着他的背影欲言又止。卡勒姆这两年长得很快，刚见面的时候他还比埃迪低一个头，性格也跟现在很不一样，但埃迪现在有点怀念那个会害羞的男孩了，当时他可不会在失眠一整晚后再开上一个半小时的车，只是因为没办法在家里开口讨论这个话题，换一个陌生的环境能让他感到稍许安心。

 

昨天直到半夜时他心口处的滚烫才褪下去，埃迪在辗转反侧时不停思考着这一切，他比卡勒姆年长八岁，一个不够威严也不够亲近的年龄。他确实把很多关心都投注在了男孩身上，但是现在的发展也太奇怪了。

 

现在不是时候。他对自己说。你需要认真去解决这个问题，别搞砸了。

 

他们把鞋子留在了车里，今天天气不怎么好，清晨的沙滩上空无一人，看上去是个顺利的开头。

 

“不错的地方。”男孩的称赞让埃迪摇头，他找了一处比较干燥的地方，把毯子铺开。卡勒姆摆出两杯早上鲜榨的蔬果汁，这是埃迪在最后关头勉强想起的准备，其余则是早上才从便利店买来的食物。反正也只是做个陪衬，两人看上去都没有什么进食的心情，埃迪后背开始冒汗，紧张的程度已经超过了被心仪的女孩邀请约会，仅次于自己第一次去试镜。

 

“很久没来了，这是我小时候第一次看见海的那个沙滩。”说话间两人终于坐了下来，埃迪忍不住避开男孩望过来的眼神，“风景可能不如其他的那么好，不要介意。”

 

“不，这里很美，我喜欢所有的沙滩。”卡勒姆侧过身，自顾自帮他拍去背上的沙子，“小时候父母经常带我去玩，但后来他们开始吵架，我就再没有去过海边了。”

 

这有点糟糕，关于顺利的预测悄无声息的破灭了。埃迪努力想要起一个新话题，但失败了。男孩撕开包装袋，把巧克力棒递到他嘴边，他们以前不是没有这样的互动，但这次埃迪用手接了下来，默默放回了毯子上。

 

“卡勒姆。”他终于说了出来，“我想和你谈谈，可以吗。”

 

 

卡勒姆的母亲在一次彻底地争吵后结束了跟丈夫不愉快的婚姻。那个混蛋前夫把他们赶出了自己的房子后，像个肥皂泡一样迅速消失了，他们没有拿到过一分钱的赡养费。母子俩辗转了很多地方，最后才来到这个街区，他的母亲不得不打三份工才能让两人过得不那么拮据，然而照顾他还在中学的儿子成了一个问题。

 

埃迪和卡勒姆就是在这样的情况下见面的。他的母亲和这个男孩子的婶婶是很好的朋友，虽然他们从未听说过彼此的存在，但是在伦敦的同一个街区内，这对母子二人来说已经是他们能找到的最紧密的关系了。

 

那天就跟往常一样，埃迪事先得到了消息，他们在一个周末的晚上坐在餐桌边，用三杯热茶的时间商量好了所有事情，埃迪在他母亲无暇分身的时候帮忙照顾还在中学的男孩。如果情况允许，周五晚上卡勒姆可以选择回去和好不容易有片刻休假的母亲小聚一下，到周日晚上他会带着做好的炖菜来埃迪家，然后开始新的循环。

 

埃迪正在独居，为自己的将来学习和筹备的时候，一个青春期的男孩就这样加入了他的生活。

 

他开始学着照顾这个男孩，并很快发现自己很有这方面的天赋。埃迪坚持送卡勒姆上学，男孩则去他工作的小剧场等他下班后一起回家。 大部分情况下由埃迪负责为两人准备晚餐，然后男孩去完成作业，埃迪则躺在沙发上读剧本。如果有空余时间的话，卡勒姆还会充当背景板，让埃迪对着自己念台词，偶尔还会跟他对一对戏。

 

“你知道我可以一个人去学校的。”有一天上学路上卡勒姆突然这样对他说，埃迪回头，男孩正低着头抠着T恤标签处被他扯出来的洞，埃迪才发觉男孩已经很高了，他的肩膀似乎比自己的都要宽，看起来已经不需要他的保护了。他对男孩的印象总是停留在第一次见面时，也有可能是因为和同龄人比起来男孩还是太瘦了，埃迪暗自祈祷这不是由于自己的疏忽导致的。

 

“你的时间都花在工作和当家长上了，这样会找不到女朋友的。”卡勒姆继续说，语速有点快，他差点没听清。

 

“我暂时没有想过这些事。”埃迪有点疑惑卡勒姆问题背后的真正想说的，青春期男孩的心思真的很难懂，他只得先如实回答，“其他的事先等你毕业再说吧。”

 

男孩摇了摇头，最后什么都没有说，但埃迪能感觉出对方很开心，他把这认定为成长中的孩子需要更多陪伴的真理。

 

 

“可我看不出有什么可谈的。我很好，你很好。我一直以来过得都很开心，对吧。”

 

“这是现在，那以后呢？”埃迪注视着男孩闹别扭似的表情，在心里叹气，“或许你可以和我说说你对将来是怎么打算的。”

 

男孩把手指插进沙土里，深处的沙子总是带着一股湿润，细小的沙粒嵌进了男孩的指甲缝隙。他已经尽可能地避免了，但埃迪还是能看出来他抗拒的姿态，“我只想保持这样的生活，可以吗？”

 

“你看，如果你还要继续念书，那这样的生活总是要改变的。你妈妈和我谈过一点这方面的事，她已经准备了一些资金。”

 

“我不准备去大学，等我成年后就不会再继续了。”男孩语调变得平板，但埃迪感觉他并不是说说而已，这让他也严肃了起来，语调里那种绵软消失了，“你在说认真的？”

 

“差不多，我想找个离你近一点的地方打工，不行就再找个乐队，那样的话可能要一点时间。”卡勒姆耸了耸肩，一副无所谓的样子，“这样你能轻松一点。然后我把钱都交给你，晚上做好饭等你回家，陪你对戏，等你出名了我来做你的经纪人。”

 

埃迪承认他有点生气了，这简直是胡言乱语，但他向来不擅长表达自己的负面情绪。他不断把毯子展平，但是风依然倔强地掀起那一个角，“你还有那么多的选择，为什么这么早就放弃其他的可能？”

 

“我觉得这样很适合我。”

 

“可你以前还说想去切尔西踢球的，我不明白。”

 

“现在还想，但是人总要接受现实，不是么。”

 

埃迪用力眨了眨眼睛，他觉得海风非常腥咸，吹的他眼睛很不舒服。身侧是抱着膝盖看着他的卡勒姆，样子微妙地介于男孩和男人之间。他的眼神带着少年人特有的滚烫温度，当他想要看着你的时候，绝不会把目光挪开一丝一毫。

 

他们一起沉默了。卡勒姆的声音低沉了下去，“是因为昨天的事吗，埃迪？”

 

他还是没有移开视线。

 

埃迪的脸开始升温，他掩饰般地清了清嗓子，保佑自己还能顺利进行对话。“卡勒姆。我不知道该怎么说……但是人要去更远的地方，你不会永远留在这里的。”

 

“我可以的，只是你要把我赶走。”卡勒姆一针见血地指出，大男孩身上的生气消失了，他看上去很低落。埃迪开始后悔了，或许他挑选了一个错误的时机。但是他照顾了几年的男孩突然说喜欢他，那是他从来没有想过的事情。

 

“不是说这个城市，或者这个街区，那些我都不在意的。”卡勒姆尝试去牵对方的手，埃迪下意识躲了一下，这让男孩看起来更受伤了。“……埃迪，我只想跟你在一起。”

 

埃迪看着男孩，他的脸庞那么熟悉，但是神情却如此陌生。他们日常不过的拥抱，餐桌上的交流，这其中出错了吗？

 

他说不出话来了。

 

 

“噢，那挺好的，我的意思是，主唱很棒。”

 

男孩在当了一段时间的乐队主唱后，终于跟埃迪坦白了自己的新爱好，但埃迪总怀疑是因为周末的训练已经没办法满足他们的需求，卡勒姆需要为平时的晚归找出适当理由。

 

同时他也恍然大悟，最近男孩带巧克力带回家的次数明显变多了。并且总会抓住他忙碌的空隙把剥好的糖果递到他的嘴边，直到他想起自己还有职业需求，然后在对方真诚的眼神下艰难地拒绝掉。

 

他看着卡勒姆把重心从左脚换到右脚，语调中带着明显可见的焦虑，“下周六晚上，你能来看我的演出吗？”

 

埃迪突然又涌起疑问，为什么以前从来没有邀请过我？他还以为青少年总是比较藏不住自己的那个。还是说卡勒姆不想自己的朋友们接触他？他有点为自己的想法感到好笑，混合着一点难过。

 

卡勒姆还在眼巴巴地看着他，埃迪把脑海中的那些都放到一边，在脑中过了一下行程，“没问题，我会去的。”

 

男孩看起来长舒一口气，快活的神情又回到了他的脸上。

 

"所以一切都准备好了？"

 

“再彩排两次就没问题了。但是演出服还没决定，你能帮我出出主意吗？”

 

他们最后到一家二手店铺里淘来一件花里胡哨的夹克和像一条像是喝醉了的设计师裁剪出来的裤子，埃迪还买来一些铆钉，两人花了剩下的半个晚上把那些小东西钉上了皮衣，最后那个图案看起来很像一只鸟，或者一头野兽的侧脸，但不能否认还是挺有艺术感的。男孩不知从哪里弄来一管绿色的染剂，埃迪帮忙把那些黏糊糊的膏体抹在微卷的发丝上。最后他惊讶于卡勒姆判落两人的气质，“哇哦……我好像看到一个摇滚明星在他年轻的时候。”

 

出人意料的是，卡勒姆有点害羞了，他揉了揉自己的鼻子，最后说了声晚安就溜回房间了。

 

一周的时间过得飞快，转眼就到了演出那天傍晚。卡勒姆的伙伴们在看到他出现在后台时纷纷涌上来打招呼，埃迪带着疑惑接受了他们过分热情的拥抱，留着莫西干头的年轻女孩笑嘻嘻地捅了卡勒姆一下，他发誓听到了那人嘴里说的是“你的埃迪”之类的调笑。但他还来不及细想，这群人好像看到了某个熟悉的伙伴，马上如同风一样刮走了。

 

“我要去准备了，第一排有你的位置，但是可能坐不了多久。”卡勒姆把他领到了侧门那里。男孩看上去毛毛躁躁地，鞋跟不停踢着地面。埃迪好笑地给了他一个拥抱，男孩撒娇一般把头埋在他的脖颈里。好吧，他收回男孩已经长大了的想法。

 

“去吧，我会在下面为你欢呼的。”

 

不知道是不是这句话起效果了，卡勒姆看着来好了很多。他也用力回抱了一下。

 

 

埃迪第一次用一个陌生人的角度看到卡勒姆。台上的主唱看起来很自信，并且很会用表情和小动作来调动现场的气氛。埃迪不自觉把全部注意力放在他身上，大多数歌他没有听过，但不妨碍他的喜欢。埃迪不得不说今晚很像一个很长的慢镜头，带着一丝微妙的撩拨，回忆起来却感觉只有一瞬间，男孩迷醉的音调把所有人都拖入一个名叫特纳的空间。在乐队谢幕致敬时他仍然看到好多年轻的女孩站着不肯走，痴迷地盯着卡勒姆的背影看。

 

他真迷人。埃迪笑着摇摇头，刻意忽略掉一瞬间的心悸。希望他不会很快见到卡勒姆带着一个女孩子向他宣告这是他未来的妻子，那他一定会被吓到的。

 

他刚进到那个狭小的化妆室，卡勒姆看到他的第一眼就把他拥进汗淋淋的胸膛，然后给了他一个结结实实的热吻。是的，男孩肉感的嘴唇正紧紧贴在他的上，埃迪刚开始还不停地笑，想把发疯的男孩推开，但卡勒姆吻得更深了，他的舌头撬开了埃迪的唇齿，带着让人无法招架的热情搅弄着他的口腔，偶尔会温柔地轻舔他的舌尖，像是在安抚他。

 

埃迪感觉背后的汗毛都竖了起来，他用上了更大的力气，碰巧看上去像是贝斯手的那个年轻人想把他们的主唱带去见什么人，卡勒姆才不情不愿地松开了他。

 

埃迪感觉滚烫的热意一直蔓延到衣领身处，天，他现在一定连脖子都红了。 他尴尬地看着男孩胸前造型奇异的挂坠，尽力不去想刚才奇怪的举动。卡勒姆还不肯放过他，急促的气息不停扑打在他的脸上，埃迪推了推卡勒姆的肩膀，示意他应该跟着他的伙伴们离开。

 

但是男孩一直都很执着。卡勒姆的拇指轻轻抚过埃迪线条优美的下颚，他不得不微微抬起头，看向对方。那双眼神认真地让埃迪屏息。卡勒姆用一种非常轻柔地声音跟他说话。“先别走，好吗？我有很重要的事情要跟你说。”

 

后来的事情埃迪有点忘了，他在车里等到了卡勒姆，一路上谁也没有发话，他是实在没心情，而卡勒姆好像是被他的表情吓到了，他不停地偷瞄着埃迪，几次想开口，最后都忍回去了。

 

即使埃迪已经减缓了车速，他们很快就开到家了。看到熟悉的街景时他不由在心中叹口气。车停稳时谁也没有先动，卡勒姆扯着安全带，试探性地叫了一声他的名字。

 

“埃迪，我只是因为想吻你才这么做的，不是别的什么原因。”刚刚舞台上那个撩人的卡勒姆不见了，现在的这个露出了纯情的笨拙一面，“我的意思是，我其实……我一直都喜欢你。”

 

来了。埃迪脱力般靠在椅背上，疲倦让他声音嘶哑。

 

“卡勒姆·特纳，你知道你自己在说什么吗。”

 

“我知道的。”卡勒姆终于抓住了他的手，天知道他的四肢现在冷得像一块冰，“你愿意做我的男朋友吗？”

 

这句话仿佛点燃了导火索。埃迪率先推开车门冲进了家里，然后用力摔上了门。他顺着门板慢慢坐到了地上。片刻后男孩气喘吁吁地追了上来，尝试推门无果后惊慌地拍着门，央求埃迪不要这么做。

 

“埃迪，别这么对我，求你了。”卡勒姆放低了声音，隔着门板听起来更含糊不清了。“这是我们的家，你不能把我关在外面。”

 

埃迪抬手捂住了脸，冰凉的手掌让他脸上的温度讲降下去稍许。他打开门，大男孩正可怜兮兮地坐在门口，闻声抬着头看他。

 

埃迪发现自己狠不下心，他还想起自己从来没有惩罚过男孩什么，这导致当他想要动用监护人的威严时没有任何底气，“……很晚了，先休息好吗？”

 

卡勒姆握住他伸过来的手，借力站了起来。他一路都低着头，直到进房间前。埃迪看着男孩在进房间前停下了脚步，很小声地问，“明天你还会在吗？”

 

“我会的。”他简短地回答，同时上前一步，关上了男孩的房门。

 

 

 

 

“多久了？”埃迪回过神才发现他们不知不觉走到了海岸线边上，并且已经走了不小的一段距离。他忘了自己有没有叫上卡勒姆，但男孩紧紧跟在他身后。

 

“很久了。”卡勒姆踩着涌上沙滩的海水，他看着走在前面的人，已经不能回想起自己第一次想顺着白皙的后颈一路亲吻到腰窝上是多久之前了，从那时起他就开始担心会有一个男友或女友突然从天而降把自己从这里赶走，他也一直很奇怪为什么埃迪一直是单身，虽然他很乐于见到埃迪一下班就能和他一起回家。

 

但这些都没有用，他从来只能在他们并排坐在看节目时偷偷靠在埃迪身上，或者故意穿错埃迪的衣服，并在被指出后装作没有发现的样子。

 

卡勒姆一直不敢说出口，他很害怕目前所拥有的被改变，就像年幼时他曾徒劳地想让父母的婚姻保持原来的样子。但他知道一旦开了头，那只靴子总要落下来的。

 

埃迪站定了脚步，他转过身注视着卡勒姆，“你想过你妈妈吗？她让我照顾你，不是让你昏头昏脑地乱告白的。”

 

“可是我不会干涉妈妈找男朋友，她为什么会反对我？”他好像把男孩惹恼了，卡勒姆突然非常生气的样子，冲着他大声喊，“埃迪，你为什么拿妈妈来压我？我喜欢你，这是我们两个人的事。只要说你愿不愿意就行了。”

 

“我从来没有想过。”埃迪难受地要命，他强迫自己用上最生硬的语气让对方清醒，“你很年轻，可能不知道自己在做什么，但是我不能不知道。”

 

“……不是这样的。”

 

埃迪惊讶地发现男孩哭了。

 

“埃迪，你那么好，我没有办法不喜欢你，我以为你一直都知道的。”

 

埃迪别过头去，有液体控制不住从他的泪腺里涌出来。他透过朦胧的视线看着男孩带着哽咽的告白。他其实一直觉得卡勒姆的蓝眼睛很好看，但从来不应该是在为他流泪的情况下。

 

“那其实是我自欺欺人，对吗？但我没有办法再隐藏下去了，我会疯的。”

 

“你爱我吗？别敷衍我，你知道我说的是哪种。”

 

穿着纯白T恤的瘦高男孩用颤抖的声音问出埃迪无法回答的问题，他边说边一步步踩入海水，好像要退回一幅画里去一样。

 

“卡勒姆，回来！”埃迪忍不住喊出声，他觉得从昨晚开始这一切都太过混乱了，他只想把这个小混蛋赶紧拎起来回家，或许还要骂一顿，在给他们两个做完晚饭之后。

 

“不，你先回答我！”卡勒姆执拗地盯着他的眼睛，随即失望地发现没有办法从那双灰绿色的眼睛里逼问出答案，他感觉自己的心跳变慢了，随即喉头像被什么东西哽住了。

 

他看着浑身僵硬，想把他拉回去却不敢靠近的那个人，他的埃迪。他用眼睛细细描绘着心爱的人，对方柔软的褐色头发被海风吹地乱糟糟的，他看起来几乎要心碎了。是我不好，卡勒姆绝望地想，是我让埃迪这么伤心的，当时不去吻他就好了。

 

卡勒姆忍下眼睛的酸涩，小声自言自语，“埃迪，埃迪……我爱你，别难过了。”

 

 

一个浪打来，他看见男孩从水面上消失了，他愣了一秒，接着发疯似得冲向海面。埃迪完全忘记了自己的游泳技术多么的糟糕，实际上，那个瞬间他忘记了所有事情。

 

埃迪没注意到海浪底下的强有力的暗流，一下子被带倒了。苦涩的海水瞬间涌入他的口鼻，他还没来得及害怕，紧接着被一双坚实的臂膀托了起来，卡勒姆把他拖回了浅滩处，炽热的吻在他还没回过神时就落了下来。

 

卡勒姆看起来高兴极了，他不断吻在埃迪发白的嘴唇上，又咸又涩的海水丝毫没有影响他的雀跃，男孩快把埃迪弄得喘不过气了，一边还不合时宜地倾诉自己的爱意。“埃迪，你也爱我，对不对？”

 

他呛到了水，海水在他跌倒时还溅到了他的眼睛里，现在他的右眼不停地流着眼泪。卡勒姆把他扶起来，拍打着背部，帮他喘匀气。等他不再咳嗽时小心翼翼地凑近。看他没有出声后轻柔地吻去了他的泪水。男孩用他的鼻梁和嘴唇在对方脸上不停磨蹭着，像什么依恋的小动物一样。

 

“蒂凡尼的早餐。”卡勒姆突然没头没尾地来了一句。

 

“那天是我第一次觉得自己爱你——你还发现台词本上的第二句里就缺了一个单词，问我要一支笔。”他没等埃迪说话，就自顾自开始解释，“我就坐在你对面……我没办法描述那时的你有多美，如果有镜头我一定会拍下来。我看着你，确定你是世界上最好的人了，我找到了我的蒂芙尼，他就在我隔壁的房间。”

 

卡勒姆把额头贴在那个沉默的人的肩膀上，他害怕从埃迪的脸上看到拒绝或者其他不愉快的表情。“你看着我的时候，我只想把台词本抢下来，和你做别的事情。你知道吗？我从那时候就爱你，不是一时冲动。我知道在你眼里我不够成熟，但我一直都是认真的。”

 

埃迪一把推开了他，卡勒姆缩了缩脖子，有一瞬间觉得自己会被打，幸好他下一秒就被搂在一个湿漉漉的怀抱里，埃迪紧紧抱着他，声音还在发抖，冰凉的气息不断吹拂在他耳畔，“答应我永远别再做这样危险的事，你现在就发誓。”

 

卡勒姆的眉眼弯了起来，他不停地点头，回抱住对方，“我保证，我保证……我们现在回去好么？我想家了。”

 

埃迪坐到车座上时，感觉已经连挪动自己的力气都没有了。副驾驶座上的男孩则完全不想掩饰自己的高兴，他从后座拿来一条毯子把他整个裹住，然后跃跃欲试地看着他，“埃迪，你还好吗？需要我来开吗？”

 

“闭嘴，你根本不会开车。”

 

男孩丝毫没有被他恶劣的口气影响。他只安静了几秒钟，又开始黏黏糊糊地表白，“今天是我最高兴的一天。”他探过身，在埃迪脖颈上偷亲了一下，又忍不住吻在他唇边。

 

“还有，关于你说的上学的事情——”男孩瞬间缩了回去，埃迪忽略他刻意大声的叹气，“你不用向我证明什么，不然我要怀疑这些年有没有把你照顾好，让你这么急着去赚钱。”

 

卡勒姆安静下来，他摸了摸男孩的头顶，发间还带着很潮湿的气息。

 

“好的。”过了片刻后，男孩小声地回答。“我会再想想的。”

 

云层越来越低了，他们都感到了凉意，海滩上依然空无一人，或许其他人都看到了天气预报，知道一场急雨就要到了。

 

他们在雨滴落下之前发动了汽车。

 

 

END


End file.
